


Orders of Merlin

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders of Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Severus Snape wrapped his mouth around the man’s cock. “You sure about that?” The words vibrated against the man’s sensitive skin, making Cornelius Fudge moan. 

“Fifth class,” he muttered. 

Snape laughed and kneaded his hands at the insides of Fudge’s thighs. “You can do better than that, Minister.”

Fudge’s hips rocked. A thrust, another moan, and a shake of the head. “Fourth class.”

Snape lapped at the head with expert technique. “You said first earlier, Minister.”

Fudge shook his head. “Black escaped, Severus. And there’s no evidence the werewolf was involved. I’m sorry… but third class is as good as I can do...”

Snape’s tongue slid down the shaft, his face nuzzling against the wet warmth now. He tickled the soft, full balls. The man’s thrusting and moaning was good, but he needed more than just the satisfaction of getting the Minister of Magic off. Fueled by his ambition, he murmured, “You can do better.”

“No…” Fudge closed his eyes. “I’m sorry… maybe I can do second. Maybe. But… MERLIN! Do not stop!” He cried out, grabbing frantically at the sides of the chair to steady himself as he began to shake. Snape’s tongue was going far further than he’d thought it would. 

Snape licked and touched and went for it. And, as he made the Minister come, he was sure he heard the words “First class” buried amidst the scream accompanying the orgasm.


End file.
